


This Is Our Gym, Son

by FurryGirlSylvy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Death, Depressing, Dragon Type, Emotions, Family, Father and Son, Feelings, Fire, Forgiveness, Gym Leader, Intense, Kindness, Love, Muder, OC, OC charachter, One Shot, One-Shot, Pokemon - Freeform, Prison, Sad, ansgt, effection, forgive, intense battle, mega evolve, mega evolving, pokemon gym leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGirlSylvy/pseuds/FurryGirlSylvy
Summary: Gabriel has committed a such a gruesome crime to earn his father's respect, but it backfires and leads to spiraling events in his life.





	

"Will I ever be able to run this gym?" Gabriel mumbled as he watched his father fought another trainer from the corner of the gym like he does every day.

The trainer's swanna was easily defeated by the garchomp's use of iron head. Its whole forehead became iron and slammed it against the swanna with full unmerciful force. The swanna was smashed into the rocky terrain, fainting and losing a hand full of feathers in the process.

"Swanna is unable to battle. Garchomp wins!" The referee lifted his flag, signaling defeat.

"I can't believe that happened so quickly. Return..." The poke ball in the trainer's hand warped the swanna inside of it, a safe haven where it can rest until it reaches a nearby poke center. "You truly are unbeatable. You're, y-you're godly!" The trainer staggered back and he ran out the door.

"Another good win as always. This never gets old." Nuthelus chuckled to himself.

Gabriel's father, Nuthelus, a ruthless gym leader and a damn good one too. He has been one of the top ten gyms of all time and hasn't moved from his placement. Only one youngster has been known to nearly defeat him by a hair in his fifteen-year long gym leader career.

Many criticized that he was too harsh of a gym leader and tried to win against him just for that reason, no gym badge included.

Gabriel desired to be just to be like his father and to be appreciated by him, yet he was never given the chance to. His father said he was too much of a "weakling" to be able to be able to reach said goal. It's just that he was never able to fully raise his gabite's full potential, or any of his other pokemon. Nuthelus just gave him a cold shoulder every time he would be defeated by other trainers, and so he's not allowed to go on his own pokemon journey.

But now the tides are changed when a young male trainer enters the picture...

Hercules was his nickname. Yet being named after a strong greek god, he didn't have much of a bulky figure. Once he entered through the door, and the bell ringed from the doorbell.

"Who dares challe-" Nuthelus muscles tensed at the sight of the boy. He couldn't control his rapidly inclining heart rate.

It wasn't the boy himself what earned him the nickname. The boy's origins are what made him so fearsome and gain the title, and Nuthelus knows it like the back oh his head. His decedents came from Mortimer, a gym leader who rivals Nuthelus for as long he could remember the day he opened this gym. Mortimer mastered to control and train even the most stubborn of electric types, earning him the name Zeus by locals of the region. He trained his son the ways of handling these types, and now Hercules has his knowledge. But all Nuthelus could remember was that this boy was the one who nearly managed to defeat him.

"Coming back for round two, aye?" Nuthelus swallowed and plastered a cheap smile on his face. "I can't wait to see that sad look on your face like before."

"Don't let your cockiness get to you. It's what almost got you caught last time." Hercules pulled out his poke ball and withdrew his only pokemon: ampharos.

"You're still just a wee little baby."

"You don't look so shady yourself. Age hasn't taken a liking to you." Hercules snickered.

Nuthelus took a quick glance at his hair. A gray color was already setting in the roots of his loose strands, reminding him he was just fifty-four years old. "I shall show shame to your family! Garchomp!" he tossed a poke ball and the Garchomp was released. He used his mega stone to evolve it into a ferocious beast with sharper bladed arms and stronger jaws.

The dragon type growled which made the hanging lights on the ceiling shake to his command.

"Woah..." This is the first time Gabriel has witnessed mega garchomp in all of his life. He knew it was best not to get too close and placed his back to the wall.

Hercules rubbed the stone in his necklace. The ampharos' figure morphed into a larger one a with cloudy white tail and flowing hair (or wool you might say) with blood-red orbs. They radiated an immense amount of power.

"I'm not the only one," Hercules mumbled.

"Garchomp, use earthquake!" Nuthelus commanded.

"Gar!" the dragon type made the earth underneath everyone rumble and their whole world couldn't stop vibrating.

Gabriel held on to a pole as mountainous pieces of rock arose from the ground as it shattered. The trembling earth came rushing towards Ampharos.

"Ampharos, jump and use signal beam!" Hercules said.

The ampharos jumped into such a staggering height right before the rocks came. He forced some of the power from his orbs into his jaws and spewed a green beam at the garchomp.

That's what I wanted you to do...Nuthelus grinned to himself. "Garchomp, use iron head!"

"Garrr!" the mega evolve turned its whole head into iron and jumped right for the ampharos. The iron let it through the beam with ease but it did suffer slight pain.

"Use cotton guard!"

But the ampharos was too late to react. The iron head came in contact with the ampharos' stomach. It fell right onto a hard rock, which caused its back to ache. "Ampha!" the pokemon yelled as it felt immense pain piercing from both his back and front.

"Ampharos, are you alright?" Hercules asked. If the battle was going this deep, then he probably has to stop for his ampharos' well-being.

"That was my whole plan and you fell for it!" Nuthelus burst into a fit of laughter that was sickening to the rivaling teen. "Remember when I said that weakling to the hospital?"

Hercules clenched his fists so hard until his nails dug into his skin. "I'll smash your garchomp! Ampharos, let's go!" And I know exactly how.

Determination lifted inside the ampharos, and it stood up and tried to ignore the aches it had. "Ampharos!"

"Aw, how adorable. Thinking you can scare me with your little war cry? Think again. Garchomp use sword dance and then dragon rush to finish this!"

The garchomp summoned swords to dance above his sword, granting him more strength. lit itself with blue flames as adrenaline overflowed its body. His pupils largened and roared as fumes came from his mouth. It's only desire was to rip that ampharos to shreds.

It charged right for it at such high velocity.

"Ampharos, run away!"

The pokemon sprinted as fast his legs would allow him as the garchomp followed with hot pursuit. Closer and closer the dragon type came. It was such an amusing sight to the gym leader.

"What's the matter, ya scared?" Nuthelus teased. It'll be a matter of time before the garchomp reaches the ampharos.

"Go near the wall, ampharos!"

It did so and waited for it to come near him.

"My arceus..." Nuthelus gasped. He knew what the boy was trying to do. It's what almost cost him his first lost. "Garchomp, stop!"

But dragon rush took complete control of garchomp. He charged right for the ampharos: his shot-open blood-lustful eyes staring into the calm ampharos'.

"Dodge it!"

Ampharos jumped out the way, letting the garchomp smash its body against the wall. The wall tumbled down and rubble collapsed onto the garchomp in the process. It was still conscious but trapped under the rubble.

"Dragon pulse, and use it with all of your might." Hercules placed his hands in his pocket.

Nuthelus heart trembled and he couldn't control his breathing. "Garchomp! Get out of there." He cried out. But the garchomp didn't have enough strength to do so.

The ampharos gathered all of the energy from his orbs and focused it into the palm of its hands. It then shout it out into a beautiful blue light.

It aimed right for the garchomp and caused an explosion. It ultimately lead to it to feint. Its body couldn't take the pressure, especially when it was weak to a dragon type attack.

"Garchomp! No!" Nuthelus' legs became weak, which caused him to fell onto his knees. He punched the ground.

The referee blew his whistle. "Garchomp is unable to battle. Ampharos wins! Finally..."

His long awaited nightmare has come. He was defeated. Now he lost long win streak.

"Times has changed, Nuthelus. Now it is you who have been outsmarted. C'mon ampharos, let this man settle in the lesson he has learned." Hercules said and headed for the door.

"Ampharos!" the electric type cheered and ran out the door with his trainer

"Father, are you alright?" Gabriel climbed across the rocks and made it over to his father. He placed a hand on his shoulder but then gasped when his father grabbed and pulled him towards him.

"Do you want to please me?" his father mumbled.

"Yes, more than anything in the world."

"Then follow him and kill that boy. Lit his house aflame as he and his family sleep."

"But father-"

"I guess you don't want my respect, do you?"

"No! Please!" Gabriel begged.

"Then do it now before the boy is gone!"

Gabriel sprinted out the door while his father tended to his garchomp. The night sky had settled in. He spun his head around in total darkness to try to catch sight of Hercules. He then stopped when he saw the boy and followed in the shadows.

$----$----$----$----$----$

After an hour or so, Hercules made it home. A green cottage in a calm town.

Gabriel watched as the trainer enter his house. He peeked through the window and saw that he was talking to his father, and nobody else was there. And so Gabriel assumed he was motherless as well.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew by body language that his father, Zeus, was happy about his son. The two shared smiles and laughed. Jealously pierced his soul as he wished his father would do the same with him.

Gabriel waited patiently as they ate dinner and then went to bed. He made sure they were in a deep slumber and the neighboring houses as well.

He took out his poke ball and summoned his gabite.

"Use flamethrower," the teen whispered.

The gabite spewed flames from his mouth near Gabriel's room and it didn't take long for it to spread.

"Yes!" Gabriel couldn't contain his voice.

But then the lights came on in Zeus' room and the gym leader opened his window. "Hey! What th-" Zeus then stopped when he realized who that boy was: the son of his rival.

Gabriel gasped and then left, knowing that his cover has been blown.

"Father! Help! I'm burning!" Hercules yelled from the other side of the house and Zeus tried to get to his son.

$----$----$----$----$----$

Gabriel was sent to court. He was walked into the room with two policemen. He looked at his father from the audience.

"You didn't manage to kill Zeus, and so you're not my son. Only a sad excuse for a mistake." Nuhtelus muttered.

That were the last words Gabriel heard from his father. They forever made his heart sank like a anchor.

Gabriel was then pledged guilty for murder and was sentenced ten years in jail. His gabite was removed from his possession.

As the policemen escorted him out of the courtroom, Zeus stood up from his room and pointed to the teen. "I'm going to kill you."

$----$----$----$----$---$

Those ten years were the slowest Gabriel has ever witnessed in his life. He could only hope he would survive the next day.

He avoided all known contact with others and even his jail mate. He tried to keep himself mentally stable, although each day his mind was changing by the minute.

So was his physical state: he grew from a troublesome seventeen year old to a man of sorrows.

Soon, the day of release had finally come and he kissed the ground. But what will he do now? He has no father, no place to live, no job (and who would want to employ him?).

But then he saw a car and released who that person is: Zeus. "Get in this car."

Fear struck Gabriel, and he was absolutely paralyzed to move.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Just get in," Zeus said.

Why is he doing this? What is his plan? Gabriel thought. Shouldn't he be dead on this pavement that Zeus desired for ten years?

Gabriel entered the car. He had nowhere else to go, and so he had no choice. Gabriel uncomfortably shifted in his seat. His breathing became tense and his palms sweated as the gym leader drove in silence.

$----$----$----$----$----$----$

Zeus had taken Gabriel to his new house and gave him a room to live in with drawers full of clean clothes.

"You can stay here as long as you want," Zeus said before leaving Gabriel.

Gabriel laid in his bed. His mind was full of thoughts because he was trying to find this man's motives. He couldn't sleep that night in the gym leader's house, he was just to focus on being prepared for the man to pounce and kill him in his sleep like what he did to Hercules. But all was silent and he didn't come.

$----$----$----$----$----$

"Do you have a job?" Zeus asked the next day. He had cooked breakfast for him, but Gabriel didn't want to touch it.

It might be poisoned for all he knows.

"No," Gabriel stated flatly.

"There's a little restaurant that is desperate for employees. I-"

"I bet they won't take me in because on a criminal!" Gabriel slammed his fist on the table.

"Well, you can work at my gym if you want something to do," Zeus replied.

Later that day, Gabriel was set to work as a janitor for the rest of the day. He soon got to know the others that were working their as well, but it was a small handful of three people.

The man watched as the gym leader battle against trainers far and wide, but he didn't expect him to smile after a loss. He patted the backs of the trainers and were proud of their hard work, even if they lost. Gabriel has never seen such behavior. He was only to known to see the snickering of his father and the trainer's running away from fear. Those memories made his eyes water, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" one of the workers asked.

Gabriel removed the hand from his shoulder and distance himself. "I'm fine..." He growled.

$----$----$----$----$----$

Gabriel didn't know what was happening, but he was changing and changing but didn't know why. Maybe because of the positive attitude of both the gym, or that he had a sense of freedom. He opened up to other workers and Zeus. He even smiled occasionally, something he hasn't done more than ten years. Either of it was the result of Zeus' doing. But he still didn't know why the gym leader was doing this. Didn't wanted vengence?

Gabriel sought out for that answer one day. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance...Why?"

Zeus sighed and got out a photo of him and his son smiling. "The question is...Why did you kill my son? Why would take away one man's happiness?"

Gabriel bit his lips. "I did it because...," he started, "I did it because I wanted to show my father that I could be something more special than the bottom of his shoe. He told me to do it and he'll show me all respect, but that didn't work...I'm so sorry I killed your son." Gabriel sniffed and couldn't hold back the tears. They cascaded down his reddening cheeks. "I'm so sorry I was so selfish of myself. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..." He repeated over and over nonstop and fell

Zeus got to his knees and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Remember when I said I was going to kill you?"

"Yeah," Gabriel mumbled weakly as he wiped away his tears.

"I didn't mean to kill you in a physical way. I wanted to kill the man who had killed my son. The man who desires to be something he wasn't. And I did today."

$----$----$----$----$----$

Zeus gave Gabriel a new gabite as a step in their strengthened relationship. Gabriel and Zeus lead a happy life together. They ran the gym together and now one double teamed any trainer that came, for they were a pair of gym leaders.

Zeus became the father Gabriel never had and Gabriel became his son's killer became his son.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was for a contest at Wattpad. i thought I share it with the archive of our forum to see what you guys think of it! ^^


End file.
